


BREATHLESS

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. En el mundo siempre habrá algo que nos deje sin aliento... InahoxSlaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BREATHLESS

**BREATHLESS**

**By:** **_K.G.Á.É._ **

AU. En el mundo siempre habrá algo que nos deje sin aliento... InahoxSlaine.

**DEDICADO A:**  Los 2 guests que dejaron kudos en LLUVIA, una lástima no saber quienes son : ( Igualmente: ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**SIN ALIENTO**

' _En el mundo siempre habrá algo que nos deje sin aliento'_

Slaine recordaba esas palabras a la perfección, y así había quedado cuando le vio por primera vez. En ese momento sintió como si su sangre se congelara, como si hubiera recibido un golpe mortal; junto a un sentimiento de déjà vu, que trajo a él la sensación de haber visto su rostro alguna vez en alguna parte.

A pesar de estar temblando, terminó por seguirlo cuando se lo pidió. Preparado para entregar su vida así fuera voluntariamente o no.

Aun ahora se preguntaba por qué fue elegido por él. Después de todo, aun entre los vampiros, Kaizuka Inaho era especial y, por otro lado, él era nada más que un desafortunado viajero, quien había terminado con una estadía alargada de forma involuntaria en el pueblo.

Él llegó tiempo atrás acompañando a su padre. De las primeras cosas que aprendió, fue que siempre se han dado ofrendas a los vampiros que viven en el área, cada uno de ellos sabe que suelen escoger entre los y las jóvenes con mejor atractivo.

Pueden pasar décadas sin saber de ellos y puede haber otras donde sean insaciables y el número de ofrendas necesarias incremente. Aun así la tradición continúa, pues en ocasiones terminan regresando como los compañeros de sus predadores, terminan siendo convertidos. La posibilidad de una vida eterna, acompañada de una juventud duradera es parte del incentivo de los miembros del pueblo.

Cuando él fue elegido, era obvio para todos que sería convertido en sacrificio, comida rápida, y no en un compañero. Porque no era más que el hijo de un viajero, un huérfano, quien comparado a otros chicos de su edad tenía un cuerpo menudo y lucía débil. Y a diferencia de otras ofrendas ya había alcanzado la adultez. Además, ser llamado por el Lord principal era desconcertante.

Kaizuka Inaho no había mostrado interés en nadie. Incluso se rumoreaba que obtenía alimento en otra aldea. A diferencia de otros, tampoco era común que se rodeara de jóvenes. Era un enigma su vida, pero nadie ponía en duda su fuerza. Ocasionalmente los lobos atacaban y de forma eficiente les hacía retroceder.

Sin embargo, era extraño que estuviera por pasar un año y él siguiera con vida, Inaho-sama definitivamente era un Lord inusual. Pues no sólo no habían hablado mucho desde que llegó, también le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con la excepción de salir de sus tierras, eso incluía no ir a la aldea. A pesar de sentir su intensa mirada siguiéndole, como si esperara algo de su parte, no había mucha interacción entre ellos antes de dejarlo marchar a dormir…

.

.

Esa tarde, Slaine había caído dormido incluso antes de que su amo abriera los ojos. Cuando Inaho despertó, le encontró apoyado en una mesa, durmiendo sobre un libro abierto. Le quedó viendo fijamente, queriendo asegurarse que se encontraba bien de salud, pues afuera una tormenta de nieve había comenzado a caer y aun con la chimenea encendida, temía que usara ropa demasiado ligera.

En eso estaba cuando una voz le sacó de sus contemplaciones:

— ¿No te lo vas a comer aún?—preguntó un visitante acercándose; comenzando a ponerse cómodo en el lugar, sentándose en uno de los sillones del lugar de forma descuidada.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo comeré, Calm?—se quitó el sacó poniéndolo sobre Slaine, quien apenas lo sintió y continuó durmiendo.

En la mirada del castaño, a veces parecía tan frágil e indefenso.

—Um… ¿Cómo decirlo…? Al principio no entendía tu elección pero… Creo que su aroma es atrayente. No sé. Se siente que de algún modo tiene buen sabor—le miró fijamente, esperando haberse dado a entender.

Inaho pestañeó, antes de dar un vistazo al llamado 'bocadillo' y volver la vista al otro vampiro en la sala.

—Seguramente sea porque, a diferencia de las últimas ofrendas, él  _sí_  sigue siendo virgen—respondió monótono.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que era mayor a todos los anteriores. Los cuales eran bastante precoces. Aunque eso explicaría lo dulce de su aroma. Por otro lado, me sorprende que aún lo sea—

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Escuché de Inko que él se frecuentaba con una chica muy linda, quien a pesar de no ser de la aldea, solía comprar libros en la pequeña librería que él atendía—

— No ha mencionado nada—volvió su vista al rubio, aparentemente desinteresado.

—Dudo que lo haga. ¿Por qué pondría en riesgo la vida de su interés amoroso? Por lo que escuché, algo de honor de caballero duerme en él—preguntó de forma retórica; negando con la cabeza, como si el chico fuera un caso perdido.

— ¿Por qué sabes tanto?—Calm sintió un escalofrío.

— ¡Tranquilo! ¡Él no es mi tipo! ¡Además es tuyo! Si fueras yo y vieras a tu amigo quien parece indiferente la mayor parte del tiempo, interesarse de pronto en alguien en específico ¡Por supuesto que estarías curioso! Y sabes que no le robaría su presa a un amigo—aunque no agregó más, Calm pensó que quizá debería investigar más sobre el chico y su relación con Inaho, pues ese brillo de posesividad le había tomado por sorpresa. Ya que hasta entonces pensaba que Yuki-san era la única con uno tan fiero cuando se trataba de su hermanito. Al parecer, no por nada eran hermanos.

Inaho no dijo nada.

Calm le vio agacharse para levantar al chico y llevarle a su habitación, como si de una damisela se tratara. Le siguió, aun curioso por el comportamiento que mostraba el Lord.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Inaho, notando la mirada del otro sobre Slaine.

—Nada. Creó que ha crecido más o algo, sus piernas lucen largas. ¿Es más alto que tú?—señaló.

—No realmente—respondió.

Calm trató de contener una sonrisa. Con un poco de seguridad, se atrevería a decir que el hecho de que fuera más bajo que su presa incomodaba al castaño.

— "Interesante"—pensó. Llegando a las escaleras Calm se preguntaba si debería continuar siguiéndole.

—Umm ¿Qué…?—la somnolienta voz de Slaine se dejó oír en cuanto Inaho comenzó a subir las escaleras, sintiendo más el movimiento. Acurrucándose al principio.

— ¡Inaho-sama! ¿Qué hace?—sonaba alterado luego de abrir sus ojos de forma repentina, al percatarse de a quién pertenecía el aroma que llegaba hasta él.

—Te llevo a tu habitación—fue la monótona respuesta que recibió.

—No es necesario. Puedo ir por mí mismo—trató de zafarse.

—Si continúas moviéndote podrías caer en las escaleras y molestar a Calm—el mismo tono volvió a responderle.

El aludido se señaló a sí mismo, no realmente preocupado por la situación. Haciendo una seña con la mano al rubio de que no importaba.

En cuanto vio al otro vampiro en el lugar, el color en el rostro de Slaine incrementó.

—No lo había notado, Calm-san—se disculpó.

Inaho pretendió que no le importaba que fuera más informal con Calm que con él. Pero su agarre se hizo más fuerte.

— ¡Hey! Como dije, caminaré por mi cuenta—continuó dando pelea, a pesar de estar en las escaleras.

—No—respondió rotundo. No dudaba que pudiera, mas lo que hacía en ese momento era imponer su voluntad.

Slaine apretó los labios. Aun si quisiera debatir, le era imposible mantener la vista por mucho tiempo en la atractiva criatura que ahora dominaba su destino. Al entender que su voluntad al final no contaba, un dejo de tristeza aminoró el brillo de sus ojos.

En contramedida, Inaho aflojó su agarre. Logrando que Slaine pasara sus brazos tras su cuello por mero reflejo, al sentirse a punto de caer.

Sus miradas se encontraron un instante, en el cual se vieron fijamente. Slaine apartó la mirada e Inaho continuó subiendo de forma lenta.

Calm se quedó atrás, sin palabras. Comprendiendo por qué Inaho no simplemente se trasportó a la habitación del chico. Determinó que al castaño le gustaba ese contacto íntimo en que se encontraban y de este modo no sería tan obvio. Y más que eso, se había dado cuenta que el chico humano no era sólo un bocadillo.

Era evidente que su amigo al fin había decidido tomar a alguien por compañero.

Se preguntó si sería que Inaho al fin había dejado atrás su primer amor…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Como mi fic donde Slaine tiene alas de murciélago va a tardar, decidí que también haría uno a la inversa… Como ya habrán notado, el título viene de dos canciones del mismo nombre, las cuales ayudaron a encaminar la historia…

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
